


"I lost myself in a familiar song. I closed my eyes and I slipped away."

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's High school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I lost myself in a familiar song. I closed my eyes and I slipped away."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its kinda late !  
> Enjoy!  
> Title is from More than a feeling by Boston

If their life was a movie, right now would've been the montage of Arthur's miraculous recovery. Gaius would've smiled at him and told him that everything was going to be great in due time. 

But their life wasn't a movie.

There was no montages. 

No miraculous recovery. 

Everything wasn't going to get better. 

If anything, it got worse. 

"You need to leave the house, Merlin." Gaius advised. "You mentioned that high school reunion." 

"Yes, when I thought Arthur could come." Merlin sighed. 

"He can. It'll help with his depression." Gaius was right. He wanted to help Arthur, but all the blond ever wanted was to be left alone. "He needs to be around people." 

Arthur's depression caught no one by surprise. Merlin refused to let Arthur to hurt himself on the inside or out. This was merely another challenge they have to overcome. Hand in hand as a team. 

"That a great idea." 

"You'll just have to convince him." 

Merlin smiled fondly at Gaius. Arthur was sitting on the edge of the bed. His focus on the wall, but his mind clearly elsewhere. 

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. Clearly concerned. 

"Yes, Merlin." He faced him with a small smile. 

"Would you like to join me for my high school reunion tonight?" 

"Tonight?" He squawked. "So so so soon?" 

"I did mention it earlier." Merlin sighed. "Please, babe." 

Arthur eye's saddened. "For you you, love, anything you want." 

"I love you so much!" Merlin squeezed Arthur into a bear hug. "Thank you." 

Merlin's excitement was visible for all to see. Other than Will, Merlin had no idea who he'll see there. He has an idea of who he doesn't want to see... Vivian. He's awful ex-girlfriend. She's all sorts of insane. Merlin dumped as soon as he noticed her awful tendencies of collecting his DNA. 

Will jokes that she's the reason why he's gay today. 

Merlin never corrected him. 

Arthur took his breath away, as he walked in the living room. He wore a black suit with a wine red blouse. The man was absolutely stunning. 

"You look gorgeous, Merlin." Arthur said. "I think you should should should lose the tie." 

"I'm literal trash compared to you." Merlin stammered. 

"Give yourself some credit. Nobody can get on my level of beauty beauty beauty." Arthur laughed. 

It was the most beautiful sound Merlin has ever heard in a long time. So beautiful he couldn't bring himself to be insulted. 

"Can can we go go now?" Arthur twitched nervously. 

"No nervous talk." Merlin said sternly. "You're fine. I'm fine. We are both are fine." 

"Okay." Came the reply. 

The school was exactly how Merlin remembers it. Big, filled with people, and gloomy. 

"Merlin?" A familiar face smiled. "You've grown so well." 

"Diana." Merlin hugged the brunette. "It's been forever." 

"I know! How's he?" Her eyes sparked with intrest. 

"This is Arthur." Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's chest revealing his ring. "My fiancé." 

"I was just asking," She pouted. "Geez, I thought lesbians were territorial." 

"Merlin, love." Arthur's voice was soft. "I'm not going to run run run off with a stranger. I love love you." 

Diana squealed. "You two are perfection! I would be totally jealous if I wasn't married myself." 

"Really! Congratulations!" Merlin hugged her again. "Where is she? Do I know her?" 

"Right over there." She pointed. "And no, you don't know her yet." 

"Emily, meet my long lost best friend Merlin Emrys and his man candy Arthur." 

"Fiancé." Merlin corrected her. 

"Arthur what? What's your last name?" Emily asked. 

"Pendragon." 

Both their gasps were fairly audible. Merlin held his breath and prepared himself for the worst. 

"You wrote an article on Global warming a while back!" Emily smiled brightly. "That was so great I based my thesis off of it." 

"I'm glad I was helpful." Arthur replied. 

"Helpful? You are my inspiration!" Emily said a little too loudly. 

"We met in economic class." Diana said. "Without you inspiring her we would've never met and gotten married." 

Merlin noticed the faint smile on Arthur's face. Gaius was right about Arthur needing to be around other people. 

"Sit at our table." Emily offered. "I need to know all about you, Mr. Pendragon." 

"Arthur, please." 

Merlin recognized a dew people on the wayto their seats. Still no Vivian.

"Who's the marriage life?" Merlin asked Diana. 

"It's great." 

"Do you have any children?" Merlin asked her. 

"No, not yet." She gave him a pointed look. "Do you want kids?" 

"Actually, we already do." Merlin smiled sheepishly. "She's Arthur's." 

"From a previous marriage?" 

"No, a previous relationship. Arthur didn't know about until eight months ago. She's a beauty, her name is Elena." 

"She lives with you two or the mom? Shared custody?" 

"There's only us and her uncle." Merlin said with a guilty look. 

"Don't give me that look! I'm sure she loves you to death. What's the matter?" 

Before Merlin could vent out his problems a very a loud "MERLIN? IS THAT YOU?" interrupted him. 

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "She's here." 

"Hello, Merlin." She purred seductively. 

"Vivian." He choked out. 

"You've cleaned up good." 

"I wish he'd say say say the same about you, love." Arthur said aloud. "But he was taught never to lie to a woman." 

"Do I know you?" She swayed at Arthur. 

"No, and I'm glad." He sneered. 

"So what's your deal, Blondie?" 

"My deal is that that you are hitting on my my my fiancé as if it were allowed." Arthur stood into her personal space. 

"Fiancé? Really?" The looked on her face was priceless. 

"Yes." Arthur held up his hand to show off his ring. "To be married." 

"What? No. We are meant to be!" She howled. 

"No, Vivian, we weren't." Merlin spoke up. 

"You can't marry him! He isn't good enough for you!" 

"How so? Huh? He isn't you, is that it?" Merlin snapped. 

"Look at him! He's twitchy and repeats his words!" She screeched drawing a crowd. 

"It's called OCD, bitch!" Merlin raged out. "Nobody disrespects Arthur! Not a single soul. OCD should be something to look down on." 

Arthur looked up at him. A broad smile stretched across his features. "Thank you."  

"It's a mental illness." She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. 

"It's a disorder." Arthur corrected her.  

"Potato potato." She waved her hand dismissively. 

"You have what we call a mental illness." Diana defended her new friend. "You're fucking delusional." 

"I think it's best if you leave, Vivian." Merlin sighed. "Go home." 

With a huff and stomp of her feet her stormed out.

"I'm sorry about her-"

"Don't ever apologize in someone's behalf." Arthur smirked. "Mithian is much worse." 

"Are you challenging me to an ex-girlfriend off? Vivian stored my DNA." 

"So did mine, we had a daughter in.the result of that." Arthur laughed. 

"You're happy." Merlin said bluntly. 

"Only because you are." 

"Guys!" Will trotted over. "I'm sorry I'm late. Baby Mordred was being difficult. That little devil." 

"Hey! That's my nephew!" Merlin said jokingly. 

"Did I miss anything?" He asked. 

"No." Merlin and Arthur exploded into laughter. 

"What?" He asked the women at the table. 

"Nothing, they're just enjoying themselves." Diana said. 

"With what they're going through they need this." He said with a trace of a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of this one...  
> FINALS ARE KICKING MY ASS!


End file.
